


Goodbye and good day

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon, Canon Compliant, Goodbye Sex, Jeanere - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Smut, angsty smut, erejean - Freeform, ereri, its only cause theyre both like 15 or something, so angsty, the underage tag has no relevance, up the butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more or less canon compliant exploration of erens relationships throughout the anime-ish<br/>(also tagged underage because canon, but i mean its not like that's ever brushed upon lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye and good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they want very different things after graduation and graduation is now. how they say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried something slightly different with the smut, where its not exactly whole sentences, or sumthin, you'll see it s good i promis :3

At the time they didn’t know that the wall would be breeched so soon and that everything would change, only that they’d both made it into the top ten, which of course meant that they would undoubtedly go their separate ways. Jean would join the military police and live behind wall Sina, leading a long, comfortable life of luxury and corruption, while Eren would join the Survey Corps and in all likelihood lead a terribly short, action packed life that would end drenched in blood, between the teeth of a titan.

When they’d first met, they had both been all big talk and bloated egos and focused completely on their own grandiose ideals and opinions, clashed immediately of course, first verbally, since physically. Bulging bruises and scratches, even an occasional bite mark often littered their bodies after their rough encounters. They poked at and provoked each other endlessly. One night after lights out when all the cadets were meant to be sleeping, they happened upon each other in the hallway in front of the bathrooms and Eren made a snide, offhand comment involving Mikasa, about what Jean might have been up to in the baths after hours. A flushing Jean shoved him into the wall with all his weight, pressing him into it, surprising them both a little, making Eren gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. The air around them was thick with tension as Jean had shoved his scrunched up angry face so intimidatingly close to Eren’s that he could practically taste his breath and count every fierce spark of rage that shone in his eyes. That was the moment that realisation hit jean, square in the chest stealing his breath away from him much more efficiently than any physical shove could ever do. His expression changed for a second and he leaned away from the other cadet, far away, his head spinning, before he could mask his bared emotions. But Eren knew. He’d come to the same realisation as Jean, only months ago, and gradually.

Eren pulled Jean back against him, just as close to his face as before, but infinitely more intimidating. The atmosphere around them changed from tense to TENSE, charged with months of fists bunched up into clothing, glares and scowls and yelling and tumbling around in the dining hall. Eren looked between Jean’s eyes and lips, lingering on the latter, but not closing the distance between them. Panic was starting to grip Jean and he tried to pull away from Eren again, but to no good use. He held on to Jean’s collar with white knuckles, like he needed it to breath, his own respiration turning to small puffs as he moved a hand up around Jean’s neck, pushing him even closer, their noses bumping against each other, touching lightly.

That night almost 10 months prior to their graduation, they had shared their first kiss. Jean’s pulse still quickened at the thought of it.

In the beginning neither of them had dared stray away from the facades they kept up in front of one another. They were rough and bruising and snarky, only slowly did they move forward into a two toned relationship that allowed tenderness as well, probably both scared of becoming too vulnerable in front of the other. They were after all, as far as anyone else was concerned, still a sort of nemeses. They had appearances to keep up. And their newfound affections didn’t change the strong opinions they still had of the other, now only coated in worry.

Eren would waste his life, Jean thought. Reckless. Hot tempered. Naïve and idealistic. Suicidal bastard.

Jean would waste his life, Eren thought. Over cautious. Arrogant. Wimpy pessimist. Opportunistic coward.

But they didn’t dare word those thoughts out loud to the other. At least not in the way that mattered. They yelled it plenty times across the trainee camp, but to say it quietly, caringly, _lovingly_ even, neither of them mustered the courage to do so.

And now they would be parting ways in two nights and in all likelihood not see each other for years again, if ever.

Their dormitory was silent and black like the night outside. Jean couldn’t sleep. He lay awake staring up into the nothingness above him. His gut was in knots. Tomorrow would be goodbye, and the day after that he would ship out early in the morning. Goodbye to everyone. To Eren. His gut was in knots.

He turned over, lying on his stomach, burying his head under his pillow and tried to tune out those thoughts. Perhaps that was how he avoided hearing the approaching footsteps. He felt a dip in the matrass and a gentle hand on his shoulder, when he turned over he was unsurprised to find a glassy-eyed Eren sitting there, looking down on him. A silent moment passed between them while Jean intertwined their fingers. God did he need him close like that just now. When it really mattered, they didn’t seem to need to vocalise their feelings. Like right now. They both just knew that they needed each other one last time.

Leaning over Jean, Eren placed his free hand on his cheek and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. Jean put his hand on Eren’s waist and pulled him closer, further up into the bed. It was intimate, risky given their surroundings, and desperate to become even more intimate. They both craved the other's touch more than their stubborn ideals at that moment. Their hands wandered under the others clothes, pulling closer, their kisses growing hungrier, their quick breaths reverberating through the dorm in their ears until Eren couldn’t stifle a little groan that slipped passed his lips, spilling onto Jean’s skin. Together they both stiffened in each their compromising position, waiting to see if anyone reacted to it.

Silence.

Two sighs of relief.

“Do you wanna…?” Jean whispered quietly, indicating the general direction of the exit to the dorm.

Eren squeezed his eyes tightly shut and nodded without moving. Just before Jean could ask what was going on, Eren whispered hurriedly, “Iwantyoutofuckme.” A few seconds passed before a deep red rooted itself in Jean’s cheeks when he deciphered the message.

Since they started their surreptitious relationship they had slowly, very slowly, become increasingly more sexual. Dry humping, handjobs, blow jobs and even ‘ _wet_ ’ humping, perhaps a twinge of fingering once or thrice. But they had never gone all the way.

“Uhm…” Jean hadn’t quite expected that, but shit, he wanted it now. He could feel Eren’s warm cock pressing against his abdomen and his own dick pressing against the crevice of his ass, restricted by all that damn fabric. He didn’t know what to say; okay, seemed insufficient, but apparently so was his silence.

Eren looked shyly at him from under his eyelashes, “I, uhm…” he started out, flushing even darker than Jean, “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered against his lips, “please, I mean, if you want to.”

Jean nearly snorted, “if I want-?! I want to fuck you, Eren. Fuck, I want to fuck you so bad. Can you feel how hard I am for you ? Shit, you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you…” Eren put a hand over Jean’s mouth before he could raise his volume any further, but also because he didn’t know how else to respond to what he was hearing. He was smiling like crazy and Jean could feel his chest, pressed flush against his own, vibrating slightly as he chuckled silently at the dirty flattery. Before he pulled Jean out of bed he snuggled him closely and sprinkled his face in kisses, ending it with one prolonged, sweet one to the lips.

They had a place they would often go to when they needed to scratch that particular itch, nice and isolated since someone (coughcoughErencough) tended to be a bit on the loud side, but precisely for that reason that supply closet was rather far away… Instead they nearly bolted to the nearest bathroom hand in hand, and barely managed to lock the door behind them before they had their hands on the others dick in the dark room, only lit by the moon and stars that twinkled in through the small window. Eren fumbled blindly with the small bottle of oil they had retrieved from under Jean’s bed, but managed to put it down on the sink safely before Jean hoisted him up from the ground, wrapping his legs around his waist and near slamming him into the wall in his eagerness. But right now they were both like starving men who could only sate their hunger with the other’s body, so neither minded the twinge of desperation and roughness that lay in their actions and fingers as the pulled at their restrictive clothes.

When they’d finally gotten naked, Eren had managed to give Jean four hickeys already, along his collarbone and neck, while Jean had been mouthing along his throat, played with the tip of his hair by his sensitive nape, and easily turning him into a moaning mess with a dripping wet cock. Jean took a few steps back, carrying Eren in his arms and sat him down on the edge of the sink counter, grabbing the little bottle. Eren was about to ask if he should take the oil and do the deed of prepping on his own, when Jean poured a nice amount out onto his own hand, pushed Eren’s legs further apart and his torso back so he was half lying down, head resting against the tiled wall.

There was a moment of silence where Eren, blushing and somewhat embarrassed, looked away, while Jean stared intensely at the weeping cock in front of him and the small twitching hole not far under and felt a new surge of lust wash through his body, making his own dick jump. His hands were nearly shaking with restriction when he placed them on Eren, intend on prepping him slow and nice. First he gave Eren a few jerks just to hear his surprised and unrestraint cry of pleasure, before he moved down past his balls, caressing them gently and earning another little whimper and finally running his wet fingers across his fluttering hole. He rubbed over it a few times, feeling the way the muscles shuddered under him, almost massaging Eren until he was practically pleading so soft and desperately for Jean to: “please, please, let me feel you inside !”

The first finger he pushed inside, past the ring of muscle hardly met any resistance and he went knuckle deep immediately into the heat. Eren cursed and nearly sobbed as he asked for more straight away. Jean wiggled his finger around inside, almost mesmerised by the feeling of that tight wet ass clenching around his finger, before granting Eren’s request and adding another finger. That was a slightly tighter fit and Jean gasped at the sensation when he was squeezed again. Jean twisted his fingers around, scissoring them and slowly loosening Eren up when he unintentionally made a beckoning motion that made all of Eren’s body convulse and his ass tense around him as he led out the most lewd moan Jean had ever heard. Both of them stopped in their tracks and stared at each other; Eren slightly horrified at the sound that had just left him and Jean with a sly smile slowly settling onto his face and growing wider. He repeated the motion and made Eren knock his head back against the tiles as he shuddered under Jean, this time with a hand covering his mouth.

Soon after Jean had added a third finger they both started getting impatient and Jean figured that Eren was probably ready, given how much he was begging for it and pulled his fingers out to slick up his own aching cock. Eren whimpered at the loss and bucked his hips up into the empty air. Fuck, he looked so needy and gorgeous like that, all sweaty and panting, eyes half lidded and legs spread wide. Jean leaned over him and kissed him rough and commanding, his lips stern against Eren who was more or less reduced to a puddle of moaning mush who slowly put his shaky legs around Jeans waist to press him closer. Jean reached down between them and grabbed his own painfully hard cock, steering himself toward Eren’s hole, pushing against him, without entering, like a proper tease. “Ready ?” He breathed against Eren’s open lips, well knowing of the answer.

“Yess, obvi-AH !” Jean muffled the cry with another deep kiss as he slowly and unrelenting pushed inside Eren. A wave of hot pleasure washed through both their bodies, making them arch toward the other as Jean had pushed into the hilt and a shiver swept through Eren’s body, leaving his thighs trembling on either side of Jean. They were both desperate to chase after that feeling and moved in the same way again. A slow teasing rhythm, rocking back and forth, hips rolling together, slowly, then faster and faster and _fast_. Kiss broken to breathe, panting, gasping, lips grazing, eyelids fluttering, lashes tickling hot skin. Nails digging into sweaty limbs, trembling thighs squeezing strong, yet halting hips. Sweat soaked bodies crashing together, creating more heat, chasing that warmth, chasing it, catching up to it, moaning around the words, a warning; _so close_ ! And they catch it together, both falling over the edge of that thrilling bliss buried in each others arms. A blip of pain adding to the sensation, the overwhelming pleasure, teeth and nails more than graze skin and then, then it’s calm and quiet, just panting. Bodies resting against each other until they don’t anymore and they pull apart with a groan and a whimper and a swear and two sated smiles. The boys embraced again almost immediately, resting their worn out bodies tiredly against each other, Eren more so than Jean, with his weak legs, still shaky. The smell of sex is strong in the room, on their skin, Eren takes a deep breath, Jean mimicking him, and for a moment they just revel in each other’s company, existing together, apart from the rest of the world, before they break apart. It’s cold, and they’re sweaty.

They walk back to their dorm together hand in hand, a tight grip, perhaps the last time they’ll walk together like that. Before the door, they stop and they kiss. They can’t look at each other, eyes closed, tonight was their goodbye, their first and their last time together in all likelihood, and maybe this’ll be their last kiss as well. So they make it last. It’s desperate and needy but not like before when they tangled up in the other’s body, now they’re tangled up in the strings of their hearts like marionettes that have to be cut and broken loose from one another. Eventually the kiss starts to taste of the salt that spills into it and they need to break apart to breath, both gasping and heaving for air a bit more so than what any normal kiss might deem fair.

Jean swears and turns away. He’s the first to enter the dorm, leaving Eren behind to follow suit. They both sleep that night, in their own beds, alone, its uneasy rest, and it doesn’t come effortlessly, but they manage. They both manage. It’s not the end of the world. It's not the end of the world and they do their duties up on the wall the next day, until lightning strikes and the colossal returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the reason eren gives jean a fukton of hickeys is because he assumes theyll be parting ways and he wants to leave his mark on jean, a little possessive and such, hoping that other ppl will see it cause its on his neck and realise that hes unavailable.
> 
> the reason jean doesnt leave any marks on eren or protest the marks he gets but just tries to turn him on and give him the best possible experience is because he assumes he ll die v soon so theres no reason to mark him as "his" cause no one else will have the opportunity to fuck him before he ded

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos yall !!!!


End file.
